Umma
by ulisitaxiah
Summary: "Umma... aku harus pergi sekarang..." hahaha. Ini ff kayaknya drabble n.nV


**Title :** Umma

**Genre :** Family

**Length :** Oneshot (–yang benar-benar pendek)

**Author :** Ulisita Sharpid (Xiahpid)

**Warning :** Gaje, geje, gak jelas, dsb., pokoknya 'sesuatu', deh. Dan semuanya Jaejoong POV.

Happy reading^^

#####-#####

Aku menuntun umma menaiki bukit kecil kesayangan kami. Di puncak bukit ada sebuah pohon rindang di mana kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di bawah pohon ini, kami sering berbincang-bincang dan berbagi rasa satu sama lain. Di kala aku sedang bersedih, umma selalu mengajakku mengobrol di sini, menunjukkan serangga-serangga lucu yang membuat perasaanku lebih baik, dan menjelaskan kepadaku untuk terus tersenyum dan jangan pernah bersedih lagi. Dan saat umma sedang dilanda masalah, akupun juga akan membawanya ke sini, bercerita tentang alam di sekitar sini, dan meyakinkannya bahwa alam dan diriku pasti akan membantu umma menyelesaikan semua masalah. Aku sangat menyayangi bukit kecil ini.

Setibanya di puncak bukit, aku meraih tangan umma dan melihat sekeliling, merasakan alam musim gugur di sekitarku.

Sore ini begitu indah. Di hari ke-11 musim gugur, pohon-pohon mulai menggugurkan dedaunan hijau miliknya untuk menyambut datangnya musim dingin. Angin yang berhembus di sekitar kami belum terlalu dingin, mereka masih memberikan kesan musim panas yang ceria. Bau wangi angin ini benar-benar menenangkan hatiku. Dia membelai lembut kulit dan rambutku, seperti berbisik-bisik di telingaku. Sebuah nyanyian yang menyedihkan namun menyejukkan. Pohon-pohon bergemerisik tertiup angin. Padang ilalang di sekeliling kami bergoyang lembut, ikut menikmati indahnya sore hari ini. Mentari yang kemerah-merahan dengan anggun merangkak perlahan kembali ke peradabannya, terkadang bersembunyi di balik awan-awan kecil yang juga berwarna kemerah-merahan terkena sinarnya. Kehangatan mentari sore ini juga ikut kami rasakan. Sinarnya yang hangat merasuk ke tubuhku, menghangatkan paru-paruku, membuatku bernapas lebih mudah.

Alam di sini benar-benar membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan bukit ini, juga kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama umma di sini. Akankah ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya untukku memijakkan kaki di sini?

"Umma-ni..." panggilku setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening.

"Ne?" umma-ku menoleh dengan senyum pahit.

"Bolehkah kalau.." aku agak ragu-ragu mengatakannya. "aku pergi sekarang?"

"Sekarangkah waktunya?" tanya umma tak percaya.

"A-aku rasa begitu, umma." Aku menunduk takut.

"Jaejoong-ah..." umma menghela napas panjang. "Kau akan meninggalkan umma-mu ini sendirian di desa, ingat?" kata umma dengan wajah sedih. "Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Umma-ni.." aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba jari-jari dingin umma menggenggam erat tanganku yang hangat.

"Kau memberi kehangatan di sini, Jaejoong-ah. Mengapa kau ingin pergi?" suara lembut umma membelai telingaku.

Aku masih menunduk takut. Wajahku mulai panas menahan air mata.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin meninggalkan umma-mu yang sedang kesusahan ini?" tersirat kepiluan di dalam suara lembut umma.

Aku tak berani berbicara. Kalau aku mengatakan sepatah kata saja, aku yakin air mataku tak akan terbendung lagi.

"Kenapa, Jaejoong-ah? Kenapa kau mau meninggalkan umma?"

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Jaejoong-ah?" umma mengangkat wajahku.

Masih menutup mata, aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Jaejoong-ah..." umma membelai pipiku. Dia mengusap keringat di dahiku. Aku merasakan kehangatan cinta di tangannya yang kasar dan dingin.

Kulepaskan kedua tangan umma dari wajahku. "Aku tidak boleh!" seruku dalam hati.

Aku menatap umma lekat-lekat dengan penuh cinta.

Beberapa menit.

Lalu kupeluk erat pinggangnya, merasakan aroma khas seorang ibu sebelum aku pergi. Umma membalas pelukanku dengan sayang. Kurasakan air matanya menetes di leherku. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku. Dadaku sesak dipenuhi oleh emosi yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi. Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hatiku. Kuelus-elus punggung wanita ini.

Kudengar isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir umma.

"Jaejoong-ah.." panggilnya di sela-sela isakannya.

Angin yang wangi berhembus membelai rambutku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba merasakan begitu banyaknya kehangatan cinta yang diberikan umma padaku.

Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku, bergulir di pipiku dan jatuh di leher umma.

Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran di sekeliling kami. Pepohonan dan ilalang bergoyang sedih, ikut merasakan sendunya sore ini.

"Umma-ni.." bisikku lembut.

Aku mengelus punggung umma lembut, naik ke pundaknya, lalu turun ke lengan kurusnya, dan ke jemarinya. Aku telah melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Sebuah kesalahan besar. Karena aku tak akan bisa merasakan pelukan hangat ini lagi. Sedetikpun takkan pernah bisa.

Sekarang aku menatapnya. Menatap mata sayu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Wajahnya berlumuran air mata dan benar-benar pucat. Hidungnya semerah tomat, dan tatapan matanya begitu memperlihatkan kesedihan dan kesengsaraan yang mendalam yang sedang dialaminya. Dia akan kehilangan anak satu-satunya, anak yang paling disayanginya, yang selalu menjaganya dan merawatnya di usianya yang sudah mulai senja itu. Aku. Aku adalah anak lelaki miliknya dan satu-satunya, sebagai pengganti sementara appa-ku yang bekerja di kota yang jauh. Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya diriku ingin meninggalkan umma-ku tercinta. Padahal dialah yang sejak dulu membesarkanku hingga seperti ini. Padahal dialah orang yang paling berjasa di kehidupanku. Padahal hanya di desa inilah rumahku berada, dan tak ada seorangpun yang kukenal di luar sana.

Tapi kenapa bisikan lembut angin berbau wangi yang berhembus di telingaku tadi malam dengan mudahnya membuatku tak menghiraukan semua kenangan yang telah kuukir bersama umma bertahun-tahun lamanya? Dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan umma sendirian? Lagipula, untuk apa aku pergi ke pusat kota?

Jawabannya begitu sederhana namun tidak bisa diuraikan secara logis.

Panggilan hati.

Aku mencium tangan umma. Kusentuh lembut pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu kukecup sayang dahinya. Kurasakan kedua lengan umma memelukku hangat. Air mataku kembali jatuh.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku, dan umma melepaskan pelukannya. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Saat kutatap matanya sayang, terlihat senyuman di wajahnya diantara tangisan pilunya yang sejak tadi tak ada habisnya. Senyum yang diberikannya tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sebagai penyemangat anak lelakinya ini. Matanya begitu menyiratkan bahwa walaupun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dia akan tetap tersenyum untuk anaknya, karena dia tak ingin melihat anaknya menangis karena dirinya yang sudah tak berguna lagi. Dia hanya bisa membekali anaknya dengan senyuman penyemangat ini, agar anak tersayangnya bisa bertahan di kerasnya kota.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah mundur, masih menatap wajah pilu umma yang mencoba terus tersenyum kepadaku. Aku merasa makin bersedih melihat umma yang berjuang begitu keras untukku. Melawan hatinya yang hancur, mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman paling tulus yang bisa diberikannya kepadaku. Air mata menggenang di mataku, penglihatanku menjadi buram oleh air mata. Aku mulai terisak-isak keras melihat umma yang menangis makin keras dan mengeluarkan banyak air mata namun masih mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadaku. Aku ingin membalas senyuman umma.. dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya sepanjang masa. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosiku ini. Air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku dan isakan keras yang selalu keluar dari tenggorokanku menghambat kesempatanku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang sangat ingin kuungkapkan kepada umma. Aku mencoba dan terus mencoba menahan air mata dan isakanku ini. Aku ingin mengatakan "aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku" kepada umma. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi yang keluar hanya isakan keras yang tak ada henti-hentinya.

Aku menunduk dalam, membiarkan air mataku berjatuhan di tanah gersang dan dedaunan kering yang sekarang aku pijak. Kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti keluar? Aku ingin segera mengatakan betapa cintanya aku kepada umma. Aku sudah tak tahan.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan dekapan erat umma. Dekapan yang erat namun begitu lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lebih lama lagi.

Tangisku benar-benar pecah. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya di leher umma. Kulimpahkan semua emosi yang sudah kupendam sejak tadi. Aku menangis dan menangis. Kupeluk umma begitu erat. Aku tak peduli bila napasnya jadi sesak. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Sedangkan umma terus mengelus-elus punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Jaejoong-ah... Hati-hati di sana, nak." Kudengar suara malaikat umma yang terasa menusuk di hatiku. Umma telah merelakan diriku pergi. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya.

Namun aku malah mempererat pelukanku. Makin erat. Aku masih menangis begitu keras, sampai tenggorokanku benar-benar sakit. Sekarang, giliran diriku yang tak rela pergi jauh dari umma. Tapi aku harus..

"Mi.. aann.. hae~~" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan di sela-sela tangisan serta isakan kerasku. Emosiku benar-benar memuncak.

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku, dan berlari dengan air mata yang masih terus berjatuhan. Jauh.. menjauh dari umma.. makin jauh dan makin jauh.. meninggalkan umma yang terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, menyaksikan sosok anaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia takkan pernah bisa melihat anaknya lagi.

Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyuman cerah umma lagi.

Umma.. mianhae.. aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu...

Aku terus berlari ke utara dengan derai air mata.

#####-#####

Uwaaa... LEBAAAAAAYYYY~~

Gajenya diriku ini.. T.T ni ff benar-benar gaje dan super abal-abal.. Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, tapi kenapa hasilnya cuma secuil gini? (_ _ ') *pundung di pojokan*

Mungkin memang bukan bakatku buat jadi penulis. Lagipula ini kan ff abal-abal. Aku lagi galau dan nggak ada kerjaan *curcol*, lalu aku nulis nulis nulis, dan akhirnyaa, alhamdulillah ya, lahirlah sesuatu yang gaje seperti ini. Lalu kusalurkan kejeniusanku yang menakjubkan ini *cuih*

Ini adalah ff yang kedua aku post ke dunia, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.. *bows*

Yang udah baca wajib RCL! Jangan pernah jadi silent reader! *nyiapin golok*

:D


End file.
